


Greed

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Complete, Dialogue Light, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hope, Humans, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Post-LoK: Defiance, Slash, Stream of Consciousness, Swords, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Raziel washed the vile bitterness of souls away with the rich tang of blood.





	Greed

"Drink deeply, Raziel, I need you strong."

The blood was more substantial than Raziel remembered as he absorbed it through the Reaver. To a starving body the souls he had previously consumed had tasted like the sweetest honey would to a mortal. Now, the rich metallic tang of blood washed away the slimy bitterness of fear and despair. Of course, that did not imply he possessed a mouth with which to taste, except for the one engraved into the Reaver's skull-shaped cross guard. How long had he repressed thoughts and feelings of this day ? It was a joy to fight at Kain's side again and to remember the deft touch, no matter the form. All too soon, however, the blood had stopped flowing. "More." His thought rattled the blade within the human's corpse and caused the skull's eyes to light.

Kain chuckled, "You are still as greedy for blood as you were for knowledge, I see. Be patient but a while longer, you will have your fill. Oh, it seems I spoke too soon, reinforcements are already on their way. A shame they won't have enough between them to sate us both. After you, old friend."

Perhaps in this new timeline he would not be left alone to starve into never-ending blood-lust and the resultant madness. What use was a Vampire without a Vampire's sword, after all ? Any that wished to part them would not live to regret it. Of that and Kain alone he was sure, in all other matters the scales had yet to balance. Yet, had Kain not been born to bring balance, and had he not chosen to become Kain's right-hand by killing his Sarafan self ? Was this not how things were meant to be ? Surely it was. He hoped it was.


End file.
